One of Those Days
by PinkAngel17
Summary: It was just one of those days were anything that could go wrong would go wrong.


Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything like that unfortunately.

Just a warning but this is my first fanfiction so it may not be too good.

* * *

One of Those Days

It was just one of those days where anything that could go wrong would. Penelope Garcia's day had started like it usually did. Her alarm clock went off and she got up, but then went to take a shower only to discover that she was out of her favorite shampoo because she had been to busy to go to the store. But she was still in a good mood or at least in as good a mood as is possible so early in the morning.

Then when she went to get dressed she found that her favorite shirt somehow got turn so she had to find a completely different outfit to wear. By the time she was done getting dressed and had her hair done she realized she was running a bit later than usual so she decided to skip breakfast so that she could get her coffee at the café.

When she reached her car she discovered she had a flat tire. "Oh great, just when I thought the day couldn't get any better." Garcia sighed sarcastically. She thought about it for a minute and decided to just change the tire herself since she had a spare in the truck. She tried hard not to get her outfit dirty, but in the end she wound up with dirt on her skirt, shoes and in her hair. Her shoes were scuffed up and she had a bruise forming from where the tire had fell on her knee. She didn't have time to change so she just got in her car and left before something else could go wrong. All in all it had been a long morning which was about to get worse.

When she finally managed to get to the coffee shop, which luckily was on her way to work, she had to wait in a line. "You look like you haven't had any sleep in days." Said the lady at the counter when Garcia got there. "It's been a long day Liz." Replied Garcia as she handed her yellow spotted coffee cup to the women. "It's only 7:30 Penelope. It hasn't even been a day yet." Liz responded seeming quite amused. "Oh no, sorry Penelope but we're out of your usual, how about a French vanilla instead." Garcia sighed and ran a hand over her face then said "Sure that will be fine thanks."

As she was leaving the store a kid on a scooter nearly ran her over, but instead just knocked her coffee down. The coffee hit the pavement and splashed on her shoes and legs. It was at that point Garcia realized that this was not going to be a good day.

She arrived at work ten minutes late, thanks to traffic, and started to make her way to her office.

Morgan, Reid, Prentiss and JJ were in the bullpen talking about the lack of any real cases when they saw Garcia come in.

"Well good morning princess." Morgan greeted as usual.

Garcia then turned toward them with dirt on her clothes and in a few parts of her hair that she wasn't able to get good while in the car, her shoes wet, and a bruise on her knee that wasn't there yesterday. "Umm, Garcia…." JJ began but was cut off before she could finish. "Don't ask" Garcia said with a serious look on her face. Garcia then turned and continued on to her office without another word.

The others looked at each other and then JJ remarked "I don't thank she's had a good day so far." The other three all nodded in agreement.

The rest of the day was similar, her rolling chair broke, she couldn't find any of her favorite pens, the coffee machine broke down and thanks to the lack of cases random members of the team came in and out to talk, but quickly left when they decided she wasn't in the mood to talk. So she did reports and checked her "babies".

Since there were no cases Hotch decided to let everyone go home early at four. So Garcia figured she might as well do a little grocery shopping before heading home, but before that she decided to get something to eat since she hadn't had anything all day. She went to a little Chinese restaurant not far from her apartment. She was half way through her meal when an argument broke out between a waiter and a man who obviously wasn't there to eat. The next thing she knew the man had a gun and was telling everyone to go to the counter in the back. As soon as she had seen the gun she had pulled out her cell phone and was calling 911. "Hello" said the operator "Hello, I'm Penelope Garcia there is a man with a gun holding us, I work for the FBI." She then began to give the operator the address but was interrupted when the man with the gun found her in the corner and took her phone. He threw it against the wall and then grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her to the rest of the group.

The man looked like he was in his twenties and was covered in tattoos. It was then Garcia noticed that three others had joined him and they all had guns. "Let me show the rest of you what will happen if you try what she did." Said the man who was the obvious leader. With that he punched her square in the jaw. Penelope heard a sickening crunch as tears began to pull to her eyes uncontrollably. 'Today was definitely getting worse.' She thought. But before she had time to react further the other three men who were even bigger than their leader tied her hands behind her back and pulled her to the very back of the restaurant. They then punched, kicked, and threw her until she was barely conscious. It was becoming harder for her to breathe and her vision was getting blurry. It was about that time she realized the men were back at the front and the leader was trying to take something from a little girl who was no older then ten. Garcia attempted to stand but her legs just wouldn't corporate. So she slowly edged her way forward until she could at least hear what was going on. Apparently the girl had a necklace on and the man wanted it, but she refused to give it up. The other three men were holding bags for the group to put their money in. Garcia listened intently for the sounds she really wanted to hear and then after what felt like and eternity she heard it. Sirens. The police were here. 'Finally, now maybe I can just go home and take a nice long bath.' She thought as she began to feel dizzy again.

She was so tired that she wasn't sure what happened exactly, except that there was a lot of gun fire and screams and then she saw police enter and start looking around. EMTs were going toward the group of people on the other side of the counter. She was starting to give into the pain when she heard someone say her name, but her voice refused to work and she fell in painless darkness.

Morgan was the first in the restaurant, followed by JJ, Reid, Hotch and Prentiss. The men had been arrested by the local police and now they were looking for their friend, but they didn't see her in the group.

"Penelope, where are you?" said Morgan in a loud voice. But there was no response.

"Hey, over here" called a police officer a few seconds later.

The team went over and looked behind the counter. "We need some EMTs over here NOW!" yelled Hotch as he showed his badge. The rest of the team were already setting next to Garcia trying to wake her up. Morgan was about ready to have a stroke and seemed to be resisting the urge to punch something. Reid was constantly checking her pulse and JJ was holding her friends hand hoping she would be alright. The EMTs then loaded the still unconscious Garcia into an ambulance. They were about to take off when Morgan demanded to be allowed to ride with them.

"Are you family?" asked an EMT

"Yes! Now let me in there!" He demanded. The EMT gave him a questioning look without allowing him to enter.

"I can't loose her and I refuse to ever leave her." Morgan responded a bit more quietly.

The EMT then moved and let him in. Morgan got in the ambulance, but before he could closed the door Hotch said "Take care of her; we'll follow in the van." Morgan just nodded, closed the door, and took Penelope's hand. He never once let go.

Garcia woke up to find herself in a very white area and she seemed to be moving. She then saw a familiar form and managed to let out a barley audible and shaky "Derek" before she once again fell into the darkness.

When the rest of the team arrived it was to find Morgan sitting with his head in his hands slightly bent over. Reid approached him first and he looked up at them with obvious worry in his face, which caused the rest of them to be even more worried.

"She stopped breathing in the ambulance for awhile." Derek distractedly replied.

"Did she ever wake up?" asked Hotch

"Yah, once when they were taking her to the ER. She said my name and that was it."

"We talked to the deputy before we left. Apparently one of the waiters owed the leader money, but when the waiter told him to come back later he decided to just rob the place to get his money. The witnesses said Garcia called 911 with her cell and so the men beat her to make an example."

"How long has she been back there?" JJ, who had been starring at the double doors, asked.

"Almost forty minutes." Morgan replied leaning back in the chair and running a hand over his head.

They all set down to wait for news on their friend who was more like family. After a few minutes Hotch got up and went to look out the window and JJ and Reid held hands trying to reassure each other that Garcia would be ok.

It felt like it had been days but really only a couple hours when the doctor finally came out. He still had his scrubs on and had dark graying hair but his face showed confidence and calmness.

"Penelope Garcia."

"Here." They all said at once going over to him

"Alright, well, Ms. Garcia has a severe concussion, her left shoulder is dislocated, her ribs are broken, she has a fractured jaw and busted lip, her right leg and ankle are also broken, she has bruises and a few cuts all over, but the worst is her lungs. A couple of her ribs punctured them and they collapsed. We were able to repair them but she can't breathe on her own and it will be a few days before she can get off the ventilator. She had to have a few stitches on some of the cuts because they were so deep but they should heal fine."

"So she'll be alright?" asked Prentiss

"She'll have to take it easy for a while, and stay off her feet if her leg is going to heal properly but yes, she should fine." He replied happily with a smile on his face.

"Can we see her?" asked a smiling Reid

"It is getting late, but I'll talk with the nurses since your FBI and tell them you can stay as long as you want."

"Thank you." JJ replied

They were lead to Garcia's room, but stopped dead when they saw her. She was surrounded by machines and had tubes running everywhere, but what really stood out was the tube down her throat and the large purple and black bruise and her left cheek just above her jaw. She had a bandage rapped around her head and had a long cut with stitches from her right temple almost to her lips which were swollen and sliced open. Her left shoulder was padded and her arm in a sling. She had a bandage on her upper right arm, probably for a cut, and her right leg, which was sitting on a pillow, had a cast on it from her toes to her knee. She was covered in bruises and looked weak and fragile just lying there so still with machines breathing for her.

No one said a word each thanking to themselves as they took seats around her bed.

When Garcia woke up the first thing she was aware of was pain. Once her eyes became adjusted to the lights she saw her team. Hotch and Prentiss were asleep on the small couch against the wall opposite her bed. Hotch was leaned back and Prentiss had her head against his shoulder. Next she saw JJ asleep in a plastic chair on her left right next to her bed leaning against the night stand. Then there was Reid in an armchair, also on her left, curled up asleep. Garcia smiled, or at least tried to. But what she was really glad to see was on her right. Morgan was asleep against her bed with his head next to her and his hand holding her's. He was so cute she just watched him sleep awhile until she looked up to see what time it was. It was four o'clock in morning, which meant they'd been there all night with her. At that moment she realized that even though she had a bad day, she would never have to go through it alone.

* * *

Hi! I was thanking of maybe doing a sequel to this, but I'm not sure yet. I guess it depends on if anyone's interested so please review.


End file.
